


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst Free, Bullying, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, No Angst, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Supportive Dustin Henderson, Supportive Lucas Sinclair, Supportive Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Its their senior dance and Mike isn't letting Will graduate without having ever danced with someone(I know bullying is in the tags but Byler doesn't let it get to them I swear this is pure fluff)
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I binged all of Stranger Things in two days so expect more Byler and maybe some Mileven stuff thank you for reading goodnight XD

It was their last senior dance and Mike and Will sat on the side.

Suzie had flown over to be here with Dustin, those two were dancing, Max and Lucas were dancing, Hopper, who decided to chaperone, was dancing with his daughter, Eleven.

Will leaned on his arm, swishing his punch around in his cup. "Hey, Will. Wanna dance?" A girl asked. "No thank you." Will mumbled without even looking up.

Mike threw his hands up. "That's the third girl, Will! Who are you waiting for Charisma Carpenter?" Mike whined and Will rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna dance with any of them." Will said simply. "You _never_ wanna dance with them. Cmon dude! Its our last school dance ever!" Mike complained.

Will didn't respond to the other and put his drink down. Mike sighed and looked around, noticing two girls staring at Will.

"Dude, look, there's two girls there, wanna dance with them?" "Not my type." Will mumbled and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Say that after you look at them why don't you?" They were silent again until Mike pushed his chair back.

"Okay, get up." Will looked at him, eyes widening. "What?"He sputtered out.

Mike held out his hand and put his other in his pocket. "Get up, we're gonna dance." Mike stated and Will looked around to see others staring at them.

"But every-" "I don't care this is our last week of school and our last school dance. I'm not letting you leave this place without having ever danced with someone so get up." Mike said, his voice held no malice, it was more teasing and he smirked.

Will played with his fingers and looked around at the prying eyes and exhaled before standing up and taking Mike's hand.

"I don't know how to dance." Will mumbled as Mike dragged him onto the dance floor. "Neither do I. Just copy what they're doing." Mike said and nodded to their friends.

Will looked over to see both of their friends couples swaying back and forth with the beat, hands on hips and shoulders as they followed each other.

Before Will even had a chance to think about it, Mike was putting a hand on Will's waist and nudging him closer.

Will was pretty sure he was a bright tomato as he carefully put a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike grabbed Will's other hand and held it between them as they stepped side to side in tempo.

"Fairies!" Someone yelled and Mike rolled his eyed and grinned at Will. "He's just jealous he's not dancing with someone." Mike stated simply and Will blushed and nodded in response, looking everywhere but at his dance partner.

Dustin and Suzie danced up next to them and the curly haired boy winked as they danced past.

".... This feels kinda awkward." Will mumbled and Mike tilted his head. "How so?" He asked.

Will shrugged a bit and instinctively gripped Mike's hand tighter. Mike smiled and squeezed back. "Its just.... Everyone's watching us... And I dunno what I'm doing really... Sorry I'm making this awkward for you." Will mumbled again and Mike shrugged.

"Its fine, you're not making it awkward in any way. And the others, yeah sure they're watching us, but that's because they have nothing better to do with their lives." Mike leaned down to whisper in Will's ear, making the slightly shorter boy blush even more. "Besides, they're jealous they couldn't dance with the cutest boy here."

Mike pulled back, but not all the way, face a few inches away from Mike's. Will finally looked at Mike, looked into his eyes in surprise. "You.... What?"

"You heard me." Mike said, and grinned. "I swear to god Michael Wheeler if this is you messing around I will break your kneecaps." Will said darkly and Mike laughed.

"I'm not, promise." Mike gripped his hand even tighter and Will felt the air leave his lungs. The song ended and couples pulled away from each other, whispering and yelling insults at Mike and Will, but they didn't pull away, didn't even move an inch.

Just stopped and stood, staring into each other's eyes with soft smiles on their faces.

"You know, I think I've always liked you, Will." Mike said in a low whisper. "I guess it just took this year for me to realize how much."

Will smiled goofily and Mike brought the other closer to him. "I like you too Mike." Will said softly and Mike let out a breath of laughter. "I'm glad." He mumbled and leaned forward, kissing Will softly.

Someone made an over exaggerated gagging noise, someone yelled names, someone hollered, but over all that, Will could hear his friends cheering for him, he could feel Mike's smile, he could feel the warmth from Mike's hand, and all that other stuff didn't matter suddenly.

When the two pulled way, they left about an inch of space, pressing their foreheads together with soft smiles.

Distantly Will heard Hopper yelling at everyone that was yelling slurs and names, distantly he heard Eleven telling someone off, distantly he heard a few words of encouragement.

But right hear, he could hear Mike's breathing, he felt close, he was close, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
